The Twelve Complicated Bishonen Days Of Christmas
by Nakoruru-1
Summary: Getting a whole bunch of anime guys together to sing a Christmas song is a terrible idea.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters that appear in this fic. If I did, I would probably have complete lost of sanity by now. I hope everyone enjoys my little Christmas spirit that hasn't turned melancholy yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ The young fan fiction writer Nakoruru comes into the recording studio. She is wearing a Santa cap, but in her usual street fighting clothing. The guys there look at her for a second before going back to what they are doing. Nakoruru looks indignant before pulling out a linear launcher from out of nowhere. This time all the shonen present pay attention. ~  
  
Nakoruru (putting launcher away): There that's better. Now we can get down to business. You do remember what you're singing right?  
  
Dark Schneider: Some stupid Christmas song.  
  
Nakoruru: D.S. Shut up now. Now let's hear those Twelve Days of Christmas. Let's hear the singing!  
  
~ The boys get up and go to their mics. There's a bit of discussion going on before they decide to start. The first up to bat is Heero Yuy. ~  
  
Heero: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. A shiny new Luger.  
  
Nakoruru (spits coffee everywhere): What the heck! What the hell happened to the partridge in a pear tree?  
  
Heero (shrugs indifferently): I didn't look at the song. None of us did. We thought you were joking when you said you were going to make us do this. So now we're improvising. Got a problem with that?  
  
Nakoruru (sighing): Fine, fine. Go ahead. I don't know why I'm agreeing to let you continue though.  
  
Hikaru Agata: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me. Two new masks.  
  
(A/N: Hikaru is Medabots' Henry, I just decided to use his Japanese name.)  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger.  
  
Ryoga: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. Three new maps. (Hiei shouts 'like you could find your way anywhere with them') Stupid! Shut up, Hiei!  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks. (pause) But that doesn't mean I'm the Phantom Renegade or anything.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger.  
  
Nakoruru (shaking head): I don't think this is going to work. Who's next? (looking) Zel?  
  
Zelgadis: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love (scowls at the thought) gave to me. Four reasons I'm never being talked into this again.  
  
Ryoga: Three new maps. (glaring at Hiei)  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks, though I'm not Space Medafighter X.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger.  
  
Gateau (grins): ON the fifth day of Christmas. . .  
  
Nakoruru (groans): Oh god.  
  
Gateau: My true love gave to me. (strips and flexes) FIIIIIIVVVVVEEEE NIGHTS WITH MARRON!!  
  
Zelgadis: Four reasons I'm not being talked into this again.  
  
Ryoga: Three new maps. (pulling out umbrella)  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks. (pause) I just like masks okay.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger. (pause) To kill Relena.  
  
Nakoruru: Why did I even gather this bunch together? Anyone else would have done. Someone please sing something normal before I kill you all.  
  
Sage: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six pairs of aspirin.  
  
Nakoruru (holding head): I'll need three of those pairs before I'm finished listening to this.  
  
Gateau (flexing): FIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE NIGHTS WITH MARRON!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis (shaking head): Four reasons that I'm not being talked into this ever again.  
  
Ryoga (tossing umbrella at Hiei): Three new maps. (sees Hiei dodge it) I'll get you yet Hiei!  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks. I mean I just like collecting masks, really.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger to finally complete my mission.  
  
Bakura (innocent eyes): On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me. (Millennium ring glows turning him into Yami Bakura) Seven millennium items to be the most powerful ruler of the shadow realm.  
  
Sage: Six pairs of aspirin.  
  
Gateau: FIVVVVIVEEEE NIGHTS WITH MARRON!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Four reasons why I'm never in my life doing this again.  
  
Ryoga (tossing something else at Hiei): Three new maps.  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks, but I only like masks. I never said I wanted a mask like the Phantom Renegade.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger so I don't have to hear that broad scream my name anymore.  
  
Hotohori: On the eighth day of Christmas our true love gave to us. Eight reasons why we are more beautiful than all others.  
  
Yami Bakura: Seven millennium items.  
  
Sage: Six pairs of aspirin.  
  
Gateau (flexing bisects at Hotohori): FIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE NIGHTS WITH MARRON AND HOTOHORI!!!!!!!!  
  
Nakoruru (yelling): Shut up Gateau!  
  
Zelgadis: Four reasons I'm never even in death going to do this again.  
  
Ryoga (angry): Three new maps. I'll kill you Hiei! (Hiei says 'yeah right')  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks, but I didn't say the masks were like Space Medafighter X's either.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger. I can't wait to find that wench. Yelling my name like I'm deaf.  
  
Nakoruru (sighs): Who's next? (sees Hiei grin) Heaven help us. Sing Hiei.  
  
Hiei: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. Nine roasting babies.  
  
Nakoruru (eyes wide): What the hell is wrong with you?!  
  
Hiei (holding up book): Was reading a "Modest Proposal." I was inspired.  
  
Nakoruru (throwing hands up): I'm finished. (retires to chair)  
  
Hotohori: Eight reasons we are the most beautiful.  
  
Yami Bakura: Seven millennium items to rule the world.  
  
Sage (sighing): Six pairs of aspirin I just may need soon.  
  
Gateau: FFIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE NIGHTS WITH MARRON!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Four reasons this is a stupid idea.  
  
Ryoga: Three new maps. (uses one of his bandana attacks) Take that Hiei!  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks. I have a whole collection. I like masks, I can prove I'm not Space Medafighter X!  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger. Let's see will you call my name then.  
  
Dark Schneider: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. Ten gorgeous women to upstage that brat Karlo. After all, I have a bigger d----  
  
Nakoruru (screaming): Shut up D.S.!  
  
Hiei: Nine roasting babies. (pulling out sword slicing bandanas in half) Takes more than that, Hibiki. Your weapons have more direction than you will ever.  
  
Hotohori: Eight reasons we are not only more beautiful, but graceful.  
  
Yami Bakura: Seven millennium items.  
  
Sage: Six pairs of aspirin. How did I ever get stuck with this group?  
  
Gateau (flexing more): FFIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE NIGHTS WITH MARRON!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Four reasons I'm never doing this again.  
  
Ryoga: Three new maps. (going after Hiei) You are dead meat Hiei!  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger.  
  
Seishiro (ignoring ruckus): On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love to me. Eleven cherry blossom petals.  
  
Nakoruru (smiling): That was the most normal response ever. Thank you Seishiro.  
  
Seishiro (smirks): Eleven cherry blossom petals to destroy Subaru Sumeragi. (Nakoruru returns to chair wearily)  
  
Dark Schneider: Ten gorgeous women to upstage Karlo and rule the world before that white haired snot tries. (indicates to Bakura)  
  
Hiei (dodging Ryoga's punches): Nine roasting babies.  
  
Hotohori: Eight reasons we are the most beautiful.  
  
Yami Bakura: Seven millennium items. (addressing D.S.) And if that fool wants to challenge me, then we'll settle this with a shadow game.  
  
Sage: Six pairs of aspirin. Note to self, never again with this crew.  
  
Gateau: FIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE LONG PASSIONATE NIGHTS WITH MARRON!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Four reasons I'm never doing this again.  
  
Ryoga: Three new maps. (throwing another bandana) Take this and die!!  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks that have nothing to do with Space Medafighter X and the Phantom Renegade.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger. (evil smile) Relena will soon die.  
  
Nakoruru: Thank god this is almost over. Inu Yasha, please end this so I can leave.  
  
Inu Yasha: On the twelfth stupid day of Christmas, my true love, though I have none, gave to me twelve more jewel shard pieces to help me become a full demon. (Hiei screams 'like you'd ever have a chance against me') What! You little toad! You wanna challenge me! (attacks Hiei also)  
  
Seishiro: Eleven cherry blossom petals to finish off Subaru.  
  
Subaru (running into the room): Seishiro! It ends here and now!  
  
Seishiro (smirking): Fine. Let's do it.  
  
Dark Schneider (glaring at Bakura): Ten gorgeous women. Hey Bakura! You think you can take me on, then bring it! I'm not scared of anything you throw at me. I'll throw it back by tenfold!  
  
Hiei: Nine roasting babies. (dodging Ryoga and Inu Yasha's attacks with no problem) You weaklings are pathetic.  
  
Hotohori: Eight reasons we are the most beautiful and civil. (kicking Gateau away from him)  
  
Yami Bakura: Seven millennium items, (addressing D.S. again) which will help me deal with your insolence. (using his millennium ring to take him and D.S. to Shadow Realm)  
  
Sage: Six pairs of aspirin. (leaving to get them)  
  
Gateau (not affected by Hotohori's kick): FIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE PASSSIONATE BLISS FILLED NIGHTS WITH MARRON!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Four reasons this will definitely never happen again. (and with that leaves)  
  
Ryoga (getting ready for his special attack): Three new maps. Take this and go to hell Hiei!  
  
Hikaru: Two new masks. Why should I be worried? No one will ever find out the truth anyway.  
  
Heero: And a shiny new Luger. (leaving with a gun to find Relena)  
  
~ Nakoruru stands in disbelief at the dismay going on in her recording studio. She holds her head. Sage walks back in with a glass of water and some aspirin. ~  
  
Sage (tapping Nakoruru on shoulder): You may need these.  
  
Nakoruru (taking them gratefully): Arigato, Seiji-kun. Now, I'm leaving. This had to be the worst idea in the world. (walking out room and closing door)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, people, this was my attempt to bring in some Christmas spirit back into my life. If it's bad, go ahead and tell me. . .wait, I might flame you back. So scratch that idea. Just tell me what you thought, in as less flames as you can. 


End file.
